What Fate Wants
by CrazyLake42
Summary: Oneshot! Tommy and Lil have been best friends since they were kids. Over the years, Tommy's feelings deepen, but he doesn't have the courage to tell her. Instead he locks it away… What happens now?


What Fate Wants…

Summary: Oneshot! Tommy and Lil have been best friends since they were kids. Over the years, Tommy's feelings deepen, but he doesn't have the courage to tell her. Instead he locks it away… What happens now?

Disclaimer: I do no own! All characters belong to the creators and whoever else has rights to it. Please do not sue. I has no monies.

Word Count: 1,200

A/N: Hello! I've been in a writing mood lately! Yay! I have some news for fans of WMoOC! I have considered rewriting and reposting the entire story. Keyword being, considered. If that interests you guys, let me know. This story was inspired by GC's Where Would We Be Now. On with the story!

* * *

><p>"And then he took me to this wonderful little restaurant," I hear her say.<p>

Her smile is so bright. Her eyes dance with excitement as she tells me about her date. I force a smile. She laughs as she continues on.

"I think we might have a chance," she finishes.

I sigh softly, hoping she didn't hear.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her mood turning serious.

"Nothing, Lil," I reply. "Just feeling a bit down." 'I wish it were me.'

"Oh, well can I help you?" she asks.

"Not with this," I reply.

She grabs my hand. It makes my heart beat rapidly. I hope she didn't hear it.

"Tommy," she starts, "we've been friends our whole lives, why can't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"That's just it, Lil. I don't know. I just feel down," I reply, hoping she'd believe me.

I couldn't tell her that I loved her. That, I've been waiting for the chance to finally tell her how I felt. But, Lil, she never stays single for long. She's never been in a relationship that lasted less than six months. And when she splits with a boy, I don't dare try to tell her how I feel. It feels wrong. But when I finally feel like the time is right, she's dating another guy.

"Okay," she says. "I'm here for you though."

"I know," I grin.

"Oh, is that the time?" she asks, startled. "I didn't realize it was so late. I've gotta go, Tommy."

"Time flies, huh?" I say, standing. "Let's get you home."

We walk toward our neighborhood in silence. She looks over at me, worry etched in her face. I know she doesn't believe me. After a few more silent minutes, I feel her bump into my shoulder. I look up into her hazel eyes and she laughs at me and pushes me again.

"Keep it up," I tell her.

"Or what?" she raises an eyebrow. "You gonna get me?"

"Find out," I say, hoping I sound threatening.

She pushes me again and sprints off. I glare at her retreating back and take off after her. Lil is, by no means, a slow runner. Her years on the soccer team have really paid off. Her blue t-shirt rides up a little as she runs in front of me. Her jeans hugging all her curves. I feel myself slowing as I admire the beautiful women in front of me.

"C'mon, slowpoke, catch me," she yells over her shoulder, laughing.

We're nearing her house. I speed up a little bit and come up behind her. I reach my arms out and grab her, pulling her to the grass with me.

"Gotcha!" I tell her, pinning her to the ground. "What should I do to you now?"

"Let me go?" she asks, her eyes big and pleading.

"…Nope," I tell her, I almost melted at the sight. "I think not."

"Please?"

"…don't think so," I grin.

I poke her in the side, her most ticklish area. She struggles beneath me as I continue my attack. She's laughing under me and trying to get away.

"Oh, please stop!" she squeals. "Please?"

"You gonna push me again?" I ask.

"No! Never. I promise," she says, breathless.

"I don't believe you."

"I promise! I promise!"

I stop my assault and look down at her. Her chest raising and falling rapidly, as she struggles to catch her breath. I stare into her hazel eyes. She stares back into mine. It feels like times slows and I'm amazed. My eyes take her in whole face: her long brown hair, her gorgeous eyes, her adorable nose, and finally her kissable pink lips. She's smiling at me.

"Lil?" a deep voice, interrupts the moment. "What's going on here?"

We scramble apart and turn and face Lil's new boyfriend. His eyes are dancing with anger.

"Nothing, baby," she tells him. "Tommy was just getting his revenge on me."

"That's not what it looked like," he frowns.

"Well, it was nothing," she says, her voice getting a hint of anger. "You know full well that Tommy and I have been friends since we were babies. He's like a brother to me."

"I'll leave you two alone," I tell her, scrambling to my feet quickly and running over to my house. I ignore her calling me back. Her words running through my mind.

'…it was nothing… He's like a brother.'

My hearts breaking. I always held on to the hope that she saw me as more than that. That she loves me just as much as I love her, and that, she is just as shy about feeling this way, as I am. But hearing those words, I know. She doesn't feel the same. She never has.

I still hear them arguing as I get to my front door. I look over at them, her hands on her hips as she glares at him. And then, it changes. She's in his arms as they make up. She never could stay mad at a guy for too long. When she leans up to kiss him, I feel my heart rip. I turn away and hurry into my house. I go up into my room, away from everything.

The next couple of months fly by. Lil and her boyfriend are still going strong. I haven't seen much of her lately. I've been avoiding her, as much as I could without being obvious about it. I just can't be around her. The rest of the gang have noticed, but every time they as, I blow it off. They don't need to know. Not if she doesn't.

Graduation follows. It was a nice ceremony, but I didn't enjoy it. All I could think about was getting away from this town. Going off to college, and hopefully, getting her out of my mind.

The day that I'm set to leave, she shows up. She looks upset about something.

"Got a minute?" she asks me.

"Of course," I respond. "What's up?"

"I feel like… we've become distant."

"Really? I don't think so."

"We have, T. I don't feel as close to you as I did before. I feel like I'm losing you and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't like it," tears are welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "You'll always be important. You'll never lose me. All you have to do is call."

"It's not the same, T. Why do you have to go? I don't want you to go."

"You don't need me anymore, Lil. You've got Brent. He needs to be your number one guy."

"Tommy, I'll always need you," she cries. "I may love him, but you'll always be my number one guy, Tommy."

I feel the tears welling in my own eyes as she says those words.

"I love you, Tommy," I hear her whisper. "I always have."

She turns and leaves. I don't stop her.

"Where would we be now, if we found each other first," I whisper, getting into my car. "I love you too, Lil."

It was time to go. It was time to let go of the past and wait for the future, if fate wanted us together, we would be together.

End.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! And if feels good to be writing again. I have a few more items in the works, cannot promise they will be posted anytime soon though.

CrazyLake42


End file.
